kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
First of All a Triage
is the 104th. chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima is organizing his game completion database, when he sees he's only completed 3% of games that has been released. Out of desperation, Keima said that he have to classify and split the unfinished galge into groups. The next day was narrated by Elsie saying how the sports festival was a week away and the dance festival will also be nearing, which does not concern Keima at all. Just as Elsie thought so, Keima said to her that he will be going to the batting center on his way home, greatly shocking the latter since this is the first time she knows Keima actually do sport. At the center, Elsie was skeptical to Keima's eagerness to do sports while Keima merely disagrees. As Keima enters the complex, a digital girl at the monitor welcomes Keima as he proceeds to play the game. Keima said that if he hit the "home-run" button, she will has a different reaction- something Keima's aiming for. When he lost, Keima curses the "game" but said that as long as there is a girl and an ending, everything is a galge, which is what he would like to say but Keima said that he's already tied up with his own games. The next day, at school, Keima stated to Elsie that he will expand his galge field of interest to the telling fortune areas, he then asks Elsie if he is doing too much, since the fortune telling machine was placed at the Train Station that makes horrible predictions, but since the fortune teller is a girl, Keima spent the entire day talking to the machine just to find all the lines, as Elsie wonders if Keima is having too much time or being too busy. Elsie then said that if Keima gets too involved with that, he'll have no end to this. Keima stated that he knows, but he also said he cannot leave a (2D) girl alone and despite being the capturing god, he cannot save all of the (2D) girls in the world. At the same time, Mobuko dropped her eraser and asks Keima to help while the latter said he is in the middle of a conversation and refuses to help her, greatly angering Mobuko as Elsie thinks that Keima's the worst. Keima then thinks of making a priority list. In Keima's imagination : A father is explaining to his children about classifying the different types of games into different priorities as the children questions if this can be a possibility as the father said that "they" are already starting a committee meeting. At the meeting, (made up entirely of different variations of Keimas) the chief of the capturing ministry demands that the priority to focus on capturing the girls as a main theme. However, the novel department of the ministry disagrees and said that the story is more important. The ministry of action department then disagrees before refuses to exclude the fighting scenes which result the meeting escalates to a huge mess.... Keima's Imagination ends... As all these things are being going into Keima's brain, he complains on how he cannot finish this and classifying galge is more harder than he thinks. As Keima once again returns to the baseball game center, he plays game again (and lost). Keima then says he have to finish this fast or this will never end as Elsie thinks that he can just stop. Back to Keima's Imagination.... The normal galge department then decided to make a coup since they disagreed with the other departments ideal about galge, but was quickly stopped by the other. But in the end, the other departments fight each other further. Just then, Elsie mentioned that they must also focus on capturing the runaway spirits. Hearing that, all the other chibi Keimas stop fighting and agreed with Elsie's since their lives were in the line. In the end, it was shown that the scope of galge was changed to games categorized as galge in shops. Keima's Imagination ends... So in the end, Keima visits the baseball game center for the last time, saying he won't care anymore as he hits the the ball which finally hits the "home-run" sign. Then, the game goes on Stage 2 as Keima and Elsie were cheering on. Keima then gets fired up as he called Elsie to get more tokens for the game as Elsie was shocked by his change. The last panel shows that in Keima's imagination, the priority of a target has been changed to "Girls in front of your eyes.". Trivia *The first panel of the first page of the chapter looks very familiar to an earlier chapter... *Fortune-Telling girl in the game predicts " ". (chapter 104, p.5) *If you replace the earth that's above Keima's hand with an apple, it'll look like similar to this. (chapter 104, p.6) Also, the earth displayed here also looks similar to the earth in this video(skip to 1:00). *On page 8, panel 1, the building shown looks like this one. *Military general Keima from the Normal Game Department uses the famous quote from 's book, "Utilitarianism": "It is better to be a human dissatisfied than a pig satisfied." (chapter 104, p.13) *On page 10, where the Keima's are arguing about games, one Keima asked "What about a scrolling shooting game with girls?", a possible reference to the game . References Category:Summary Category:Chapters